


I feel it again

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Reader needs to remind Kylo of the strength that floods through him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 15





	I feel it again

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy or edit my work

“I feel it again, the pull to the light”, his voice dripped with confusion and anxiety, shoulders slumped, large hands covering his features.

“Focus on the hate that consumes you late at night, the want to rip that scavenger girl to shreds, the disappointment you feel, trust the force, it always guides you into the predetermined path you have to take. You belong to the dark side, you’re the perfect embodiment of the darkness”, she placed one gloved hand on his shoulder, squeezing the skin of the man she called hers, the man she promised to guide through his highs and lows, reminding him of who he is.

She brushed her lips against his, unspoken words were shared between them as the kiss turned sloppier, more passionate with every passing moment.

Kylo visibly gulped, slowly rising from his kneeling position, eyes turning into an even darker shade, fingers twitching, “do it”, before she even spoke the words he had her pressed against the metal wall of their chamber. She’d let him use her, to awaken the deep needs and desires inside of him, recalling the strength that would flow through him, the hate he’d feel for all those people that were fighting against him, eventually he’d kill them all, with (y/n) by his side.

As he’d lay wide awake at night Kylo would imagine what it would feel like to finally slice his lightsaber through Skywalker’s chest, thirsting for the satisfied feeling that would overtake him as his so called uncle would choke out his last sounds. He’d try to come up with things he’d spat at him, searching for (y/n)s hand as he’d watch the man tumble down to the earth, fading away like the weak jedi Kylo pictured him to be.

His teeth pierced through (y/n)s lips, drawing some blood from the thin skin, urged on by the iron taste. “I’m here commander, I’m yours”, she softly spoke, untying the knot of her dark nightgown, standing completely bare in front of him, skin still branded by the marks and bruises he had left behind, commemorating the experience of her trembling body buried underneath his as he’d work on her with his full lips.

“Tonight I’ll fuck you raw, till you won’t even remeber your own name”, it was more of a promise than a simple statement, a promise to wreck her, to leave marks as dark as ever, bruises to leave her quivering for the following days. She’d be a ruthless fighter, danger radiated off her with every step she took, the perfect empress to follow her husband wherever the force would take them to, but behind closed doors she’d let him gain the upper hand, humiliating her as he’d wreck her.

Kylo gave her a hard shove, sliding across the cold floor, scraping her knees, drawing some more blood. She was kneeling, (y/e/c) eyes following his tall frame with every step he took, slowly shrugging off his clothes, till he was just as naked as (y/n).

A sinister smile tugged on his lips, forcefully Kylo wrapped one hand around her ponytail, “suck, be a good little slut for your husband”. (Y/n) painfully winced, parting her lips, inviting his angry, red tip into her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down his member, “just like that”, he tugged on her roots, scalp burning from his tight grip. Tears spilled from her eyes as he thrusted his hips against her face, length disappearing down the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow around him, manhandling her like she had been begging for.

The words pushed her down the memory lane, mind taking her back to one of the first nights she’d spend with him, a freshly wed couple, still taking time to themselves to properly explore their bodies.

“I want you to be rough with me”, she panted the words, eyes hooked on his, cheeks flushed, praying to the stars that he’d give into her wants. “Rough you say?”, his gloved hand danced along her jaw, teeth biting his lips, wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a beautiful, breathtaking woman by his side. “Manhandle me, Kylo”, just as the words had left her, he had forced her onto her knees, “well then go on, be a good little slut for me”.

The pair of them moaned in unison, his raspy sounds shot shivers up her spine, lips tightly wrapped around his impressive girth, crying salty tears for his dark eyes to watch. “Bet you’re soaked, you like being my fucktoy, don’t you?”, it seemed as if Kylo could switch personalities within a few seconds, turning from the scared and confused man that reminded her of Ben Solo to the ruthless and violent leader he now was.

(Y/n) mumbled a few incoherent words, the vibrations made Kylo groan, ripping himself out of her mouth, finally giving her a few moments to breathe. His dark eyes danced over her tear stained features, hand grasping her forearm, fingertips digging into her skin as he pulled her towards their bed.

He still wasn’t used to feeling her lips around his length, something about the way she’d take care of him, expertly taking as much of him as possible, filled him with emotions he couldn’t even find the perfect words to describe. No other woman had ever managed to make him feel like that, no matter how many girls he’d find to bury his length into, to chase his release as he’d fuck them into the cheap mattresses of the bordells, nobody would ever touch and please him like (y/n).

The room was spinning, (y/n) couldn’t find anything to concentrate on, mind confused by the different sensations he brought upon her, degrading her like he hadn’t done for weeks. “Nothing? No words? You’re awfully silent for an empress like you, maybe we should give you something to scream for.”, he connected his palm to her aching core, hand slapping her folds with as much force as possible.

Stars, he’d take it to another level that night.

With every passing moment he could feel the anger rise in the pit of his stomach, urging him on, giving him another opportunity to remind her who she belongs to, the lord of the darkness, Kylo Ren himself. Like a hurricane he had come upon her, ripping her off her feet, robbing her of anything she valued, wrecking her till nothing was left, besides the dark heart of hers, pumping for revenge and hate.

This was exactly what she needed, her core had been aching for a few days, patiently waiting for Kylo to return from his mission, she wouldn’t touch herself, wouldn’t push herself over the edge, just like she had promised him. Her cries reverberated through the cold bedroom, a sound that filled him with pride, nobody would ever make her feel like this, besides himself.

Her folds were painfully throbbing, her cries spilled out from her, hoarse voice begging him to finally fuck her like he had promised, length pounding into her, pushing her over the edge.

“What was that?”, Kylo clicked his tongue, licking his palm clean, the taste of her arousal heavy on his tongue as he crawled up her body, caging her between his arms and legs, staring her down with those dark eyes of his. “Fuck me, please commander”, (y/n) couldn’t keep her eyes open, her eyelids felt heavy, exhausted from the tears she had cried.

His insides were burning, cock aching to be buried inside her heat, coated by her slick, surrounded by her hot walls, “yes, yes I will”, with one fast movement, he had slipped into her, not giving her any time to adjust, he couldn’t waste any more time.

Kylo pinned her down on the mattress with one hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airway, tightly squeezing, till she was about to pass out, he loved to feel her quivering as she was just about to give out, eyes rolling into the back of her head, falling limp in his touch.

“Ky, stars, I-”, she tried to warn him, praying that he’d let loose, giving her enough space to breathe, but the tall man was too far gone, high on the adrenaline that pumped through his veins.

For a moment or two she passed out, not giving any reactions from her, waking as Kylo slapped her cheek, bringing her back to reality. “Stay with me baby”, for a moment an expression of concern crossed his eyes, wondering if he had taken it too far, but the small moan that left her bruised lips was enough to calm his racing thoughts.

Stars, she was a perfect fit for him, it felt like her body was made for him, molding against his broad chest, walls stretched around him, giving into his rough touch and those cruel words he’d speak in the heat of the moment. He pulls out of her and slams back in with as much force as he could muster, maker, both would tumble over the edge in a few moments.

(Y/n) was used to the ongoing burns of discomfort, Kylo was too big to comfortably take all of him, but somehow her body was thirsting for the pain that got mixed up with the pleasure that flooded through her. “You’re so big”, her whimpers made him smirk, secretly he loved to be praised like that, knowing that no man would ever be able to make her feel like this calmed his rapidly beating heart.

She was too far gone by now, her mind wasn’t properly working, struggling to come up with any words, sentences, nothing, besides a few moans, rolled off her tongue, (y/n) couldn’t even remember her own name, just like he had promised. He looked handsome like that, not that there was any moment where he wouldn’t look absolutely breathtaking, but something about the darkness that swallowed his frame, those burning eyes of his, with sweat pooling on his forehead, made (y/n) adore him even more.

“Cum for me”, he pressed out, jaw clenched, length tearing her apart, riding her through the mindblowing orgasm of hers. Euphoria began to spread through her veins, ripping her out of her hazy state, sobbing Kylo’s name, thrashing around on the big bed, pulling him right down the edge with her. Kylo filled her up with his release, burying himself into her to the hilt, not moving an inch as his orgasm wrecked through him.

Kylo ran his thumb along her lower lip, across the scars his teeth had left behind, “does it hurt?”, his hoarse voice echoed through the darkness, carrying the concerns that began to cloud his mind. She didn’t find the strength to answer him, (y/n) shook her head, yawning into his chest as sleep began to overcome her, cosying her along, engulfing her in its warm and comforting embrace.


End file.
